


An Accident

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: How to use Ebony & Ivory





	An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> 3V3D，假设老哥和但但住在一起

“你应该试试她们。”但丁从枪套里取出他最喜爱的两位女士——黑檀木和白象牙，金属枪身在白炽灯光下折射出冷硬的光。

维吉尔并不喜欢这类制造出巨大声响的武器，精准与致命是他奉为圭臬的艺术，他视阎魔刀为自己的生命，于是当那两把在但丁看来完美至极的枪放在眼前时，他并没有产生任何兴趣。

但他有个笨蛋弟弟，但丁陷入了维吉尔不会使用枪械的误区，暗自兴奋他总算在贯彻完美主义的老哥身上找到了些许污点。

“我可以教你。”但丁的唇角挂着得逞的微笑，维吉尔突然觉得这个主意看起来不算太坏，于是他如对方所愿地拿起了那柄沉重的黑檀木。

但丁靠的很近——实际上他几乎是贴在了维吉尔身上，他们的手重叠着握住枪柄，似乎连心跳的频率在此刻都趋于相同。

他的掌心传来些许凹凸不平的触感，他瞥了一眼，意识到维吉尔的手指骨节上有着细碎的伤痕，它们是什么时候在那里的，为什么连维吉尔的力量都无法将它们完全愈合？但丁沮丧地发现自己对维吉尔在魔界的经历一无所知。

他仍能记得幼时维吉尔身上干净而温柔的橡木清香，但现在只余冰冷的血腥气，但丁像做贼似的悄悄嗅了嗅维吉尔衣领上的味道，欣慰地感叹在自己的感化下维吉尔总算不像当年刚刚被自己从魔界捞回来时一副变态杀人魔的模样了。

维吉尔察觉到了双胞胎弟弟的这点小动作，他意外地并不讨厌环绕着两个人的微热的空气。对方的发丝挠在脸颊上让他感觉痒痒的，维吉尔想要微笑，但是却硬生生地忍下了这种冲动。斯巴达之子的血液流淌在两具如此相似的身体里，那些破坏性的力量此刻却像是获得了某种慰藉一样偃旗息鼓，安静地似乎要从两个人接触的指尖融为一体。维吉尔并没有认真听但丁难得耐心的讲解，得不到回应的但丁也渐渐收了声，气氛陷入某种微妙的沉默。

维吉尔微微侧过头，看见了他兄弟与自己如此相似的脸庞，相同的冰蓝眸色里融进了昏黄灯光柔软的剪影，困惑不解的神色很轻易能从其中读出来，维吉尔从很早以前就发现他能毫不费力地就搞清楚但丁的想法，现在亦如此，即使他们已经很多年不曾见面。

“什么？”但丁不明所以地盯着自家老哥难以捉摸的眼神。

“这件事不如以后再说。”他的手心有些出汗，而这绝不是因为黑檀木本身的重量。

透过微启的嘴唇能看见一小截柔软的舌头，维吉尔怀疑是否是自己在魔界待得过久的缘故，否则他不会因为那一点儿血色而感到微妙地心悸。

维吉尔最终选择遵从自己的欲望，他低下头，轻柔得不可思议的气流拂过唇瓣，然后是柔软而奇异的触感。

 

他吻了但丁，这是维吉尔从未考虑过的意外情况。

 

 

END.


End file.
